


Что будет, если

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Любопытство — двигатель прогресса.





	Что будет, если

_Что будет, если отрезать титану руки и ноги?_  
Что будет, если отрубить ему голову?  
Что будет, если выпотрошить его? 

Вопросы. Их всегда было слишком много — в разы больше, чем ответов. Сама жизнь в этом мире была одним громадным знаком вопроса. 

И каждый ответ имел свою цену. За одни приходилось платить тем, что тебя считали чудачкой и сторонились. За другие — человеческой кровью и плотью. А некоторые требовали отдать другую часть себя, нематериальную. Предать, сломать что-то внутри, навсегда измениться, становясь совершенно другим человеком.

Но одно всегда оставалось неизменным — стремление знать. Неутолимая жажда, непреходящий зуд, который не давал покоя, толкал вперёд, размывал контуры окружающей действительности, оставляя чёткой только цель — ответ на вопрос.

_Что будет, если оторвать бабочке крылья?_  
Что будет, если надуть жабу через соломинку?  
Что будет, если разрубить червяка на несколько кусочков? 

— Мама, мама, смотри, оно шевелится! Шевелится! — Ханджи разжала ладонь, на которой извивалось что-то, похожее на зелёную гусеницу. Она пыталась поймать ящерицу — схватила её за хвост, и вдруг... Хвост остался у неё в руке, а прыткая ящерица скрылась в жухлой летней траве.

— Ну что ты там снова притащила? Фу, выбрось немедленно, — мать скривилась, словно увидела что-то отвратительное. — И пойди вымой руки и лицо! Ты опять вся в земле.

Ханджи, погрустнев, послушно бросила хвост на землю и побрела в сторону дома.

— Господи, ну почему ты не можешь быть, как все нормальные девочки? — пробормотала мать ей вслед. — Играть в куклы и собирать цветы. Я так мечтала о дочке, которой буду шить красивые платья… 

_Что будет, если забраться на самое высокое дерево?_  
Что будет, если доплыть до конца реки?  
Что будет, если **выйти за Стену**? 

— Я поступлю в разведкорпус.

— Что?

— Я поступлю в разведкорпус.

— Не говори глупостей, Ханджи. Туда принимают только сильных, тренированных солдат. Тебя не возьмут, — отец едва высунул нос из-за газеты и смерил дочь оценивающим взглядом. Та стояла посреди комнаты — нескладный подросток с худыми, длинными руками и ногами, — сжимала кулаки и в запале эмоций сверкала глазами. Юношеский максимализм. Переходный возраст. Временные причуды.

— Я буду тренироваться и поступлю в разведкорпус.

— Ты же хотела стать врачом, — нахмурилась мать, вытирая руки о передник.

— Больше не хочу.

— Почему? 

— Я хочу узнать, что там, за Стенами.

— Но ты и так знаешь — там титаны, которые едят людей. 

— Я хочу узнать, зачем. Тогда, может, получится уговорить их больше не делать этого.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Что это там у тебя?

Ханджи моментально захлопнула крышку ящика, развернулась и села на него.

— Ничего.

— У тебя там белка, да? Мне сказали, что вчера во время тренировки ты поймала белку и проводишь над ней эксперименты.

— Неправда. Кто тебе это сказал? — Ханджи лихорадочно пыталась вспомнить, кто её видел. Если этот мальчишка сдаст её инструктору…

— Покажешь? — мальчик смотрел так, будто ему действительно было интересно. Он улыбнулся и протянул руку: — Я Эрвин Смит.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Я Ханджи Зоэ, — она помахала в знак приветствия. — А тебя как зовут? — и тут же пришпорила лошадь, уворачиваясь от огромной руки. — Эй! Не надо сразу меня хватать! Давай сначала познакомимся.

— Ханджи, что ты делаешь? — крикнул Марвин, поравнявшись с ней.

— Пытаюсь установить контакт!

Это была её первая вылазка за Стены, и Ханджи радовалась, что сидит на лошади, иначе её ноги подкосились бы от страха перед титанами — этими огромными смертоносными существами. И всё же, кроме страха она чувствовала что-то ещё. Удивление. Интерес. Трепет перед чем-то неизвестным. Даже немного… _восхищения_?

— Точно? А мне кажется, ты пытаешься умереть. Переходи на УПМ! — Марвин взлетел в воздух, зацепившись тросами за деревья, развернулся и пулей понёсся на титана.

— Подожди! Не убивай… — Ханджи подавилась воздухом и собственными словами, — …его.

Всё произошло слишком быстро — взметнулась в воздух рука, открылся громадный рот, брызнула кровь. Верхняя половина туловища Марвина исчезла за рядом зубов, окрасив их в красный под отвратительный хруст костей. Ханджи показалось, что его ноги, которые титан всё ещё сжимал в кулаке, пару раз дёрнулись после этого — как хвост ящерицы, отделённый от тела. 

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — волна кипящей ненависти накрыла её, смыв все мысли, завладев её телом и разумом до того момента, пока она не приземлилась на землю. 

Убивать титанов оказалось даже приятно — это немного успокаивало ненависть, дарило призрачное ощущение мести за жизнь товарищей. Всего пара секунд отделяла жизнь человека от его смерти. Всего пара секунд отделяла жизнь титана от его смерти. Эти твари так отличались от людей, и всё же мысль о том, сколько у них общего, не давала Ханджи покоя долгое время.

Голова трёхметрового титана упала рядом, и Ханджи в сердцах пнула её ногой. Та поскакала по земле, подпрыгивая, словно надувной мяч. Ханджи проследила за ней взглядом и нахмурилась. 

— Ханджи! Ты в порядке? — Эрвин остановился рядом с ней, не слезая с лошади.

— Слишком лёгкая. 

— Что?

— Почему она такая легкая?

— Кто?

— Голова. Учитывая её размеры, она должна быть намного тяжелее, — Ханджи развернулась и посмотрела на Эрвина. — Мы должны поймать титана и изучить его!

_Что будет, если выколоть титану глаза?_  
Что будет, если проткнуть его сердце острой палкой?  
Что будет, если лишить его солнечного света? 

Брызги крови летели во все стороны, попадали на лицо и одежду, стекали по пальцам. Но тут же с шипением испарялись, слегка покалывая кожу. Действовать нужно было осторожно, чтобы ненароком не задеть слабое место на шее.

_— Ханджи, милая, зачем ты раздавила улитку?_

_— Я хотела посмотреть, что у неё внутри и как она работает, — Ханджи потыкала светлый склизкий комочек пальцем. — Почему она не хочет ползти? Ползи!_

_— Ты её убила. Она больше не сможет ползать._

_Ханджи нахмурила лоб, глядя на осколки полосатого панциря. Затем улыбнулась._

_— Мне нужна ещё одна улитка!_

Нельзя позволить Бину умереть. Пока нет. Иначе его тело испарится, и она ничего не узнает. А поймать ещё одного живого титана несколько сложнее, чем улитку. Если бы только она смогла узнать, что чувствуют титаны. Если бы только…

Ханджи замерла, когда внезапная мысль вспыхнула в её голове подобно пламени свечи. У них же есть Эрен!

_Что будет, если?.._


End file.
